


my lonely god

by kirastorm



Series: madams words [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somewhere, Reinette still loves her doctor. the events from the end of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lonely god

dear one  
oh my lonely god  
how far you have fallen  
last and lonely  
but suddenly not the only  
and everything is torn away  
shall we see you rise again  
pheonix from the flames  
i picked my star  
set it by you  
and died long before i saw your face  
i see your eyes  
empty and lost  
you have no faith  
and mine is long dead  
but you have it  
and i shall pick  
a different star for you here  
you need not always be alone  
need not always be lonely  
burn away my love  
and find freedom in the flames


End file.
